


Moodboard for Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing

by matan4il



Series: Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing (Jewish!Buck 'verse) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Catholic Eddie, Fanart, Jewish Buck, M/M, fan art for fic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Moodboard I created to go with my Jewish!Buck fic series,Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing (Jewish!Buck 'verse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879417
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Moodboard for Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing

  



End file.
